Kil'jaeden
Lord of Demons Kil'jaeden is a special super boss from the Brave to Inferno package. He is a character from World of Warcraft and is one of the most difficult to kill. High levels of light spells may be required to kill him. The most difficult to kill before Asmodeus is the devil. Spells of water cannot damage him, and air is not. It is recommended to use characters such as Zenia Valov or Marisa Kirisame to kill him. Story In ancient times, before the arrival of the dark titan, Kil'jaeden was one of three rulers of the highly advanced and benevolent Eredar race alongside Archimonde and Velen. The Eredar were a knowledge-seeking people, delving to uncover the greatest mysteries of the universe in order to shape the cosmos into a better place. It was this thirst for knowledge, coupled with his desire to do what was best for his people, that led Kil'jaeden to accept the false promises of the fallen titan despite the heeds of his best friend Velen. This choice would ultimately see Kil'jaeden, Archimonde and their followers transformed into monstrous demons, corrupted by the fel energies wielded by Sargeras. Kil'jaeden would go on to become one of the dreaded leaders of the Burning Legion, sowing endless chaos and destruction among the stars for millennia. In time, the Deceiver would himself be responsible for the corruption and fall of an untold number of civilizations. One such civilization were the orcish clans of Draenor which the Demon Lord united into the first Horde with the aid of his apprentice Gul'dan. It was the Deceiver, alongside Sargeras, who orchestrated the events that lead to the first two wars between the Horde and the Alliance of Lordaeron as well as the second invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion. Biology Tier: '''At least '''Supergiant, likely far higher Name: Kil'jaeden Origin: World of Warcraft Gender: Male Age: At least tens of thousands of years old Classification: Man'ari Eredar, Demon, Warlock, Demon Lord Music: Kil'jaeden (Fire) Kil'jaeden (Dark) Kil'jaeden (Flying) Combat Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Likely Size Manipulation (Appears in different sizes throughout different appearances), Immortality (Types 1 and 8. Demons who die outside the Twisting Nether will eventually re-materialize within the Twisting Nether), Regeneration (Low-Godly) via the Twisting Nether, Flight, Magic, Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Life Energy and Soul Absorption, Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Soul Manipulation via Fel Magic (Fel Magic is a pure manifestation of disorder which harnesses the life energy and souls of living things as fuel), Spatial Manipulation (Demons are able to tear their way into the physical universe), Telepathy, Statistics Amplification and Damage Boost, Darkness Manipulation (With The Deceiver's Veil), Gravity Manipulation (Via Tear Rift), Information Analysis (With Sinister Reflections), Power Nullification (By summoning hopeless reflections), Clairvoyance, Necromancy, Shapeshifting, Resurrection (Demons that die outside of the Twisting Nether will simply have their souls thrown back into the astral dimension and return in a new body. Such resurrections are greatly hastened by Argus the Unmaker). Resistance to Chaos Manipulation (Demons originate from the Twisting Nether and are immune to its nature, including its Chaotic energies), Magic (Able to coexist with the Twisting Nether's rampant volatile magical energies), Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Demons are born from the Twisting Nether and are able to coexist with its effects, which are able to tear through the Great Dark Beyond and warp creation) Attack Potency: At least Midgard Serpent Killer, likely far higher (Far superior to Mongrethod, Dimensius, and other entities that destroyed entire planets, the latter over time. Lore states that the most powerful of Eredar can destroy planets, and Kil'jaeden is among the strongest. Magically superior to Archimonde who was going to destroy Draenor, see note) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Midgard Serpent Killer, likely far higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. At least several kilometers with spells and abilities. Low-Multiversal with clairvoyance. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius level intellect. Kil'jaeden was uniquely talented, possessing an intellect unmatched even among his own highly intelligent people. He has been described as a prodigy, brilliant, and a genius among geniuses. He was an exceptional master of magic and a brilliant ruler. His wit and cunning made him the perfect agent for deceiving the mortal races of The Great Dark Beyond and bringing them into the fold of the Burning Legion. Weaknesses: If Kil'jaeden is slain in the Twisting Nether his death will be permanent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Phase * Soul Flay: Kil'jaeden channels a beam of shadow energy that persists for several seconds, inflicting grievous damage upon the targeted foe and reducing their speed by half. * Legion Lightning: Black lighting bursts forth from the Deceiver's fingertips, striking one foe and arcing to other nearby targets up to five additional times. Opponents struck by this spell have a portion of their mana drained. * Fire Bloom: With a gesture of his hand Kil'jaeden causes swirling flames to erupt around his enemies, surrounding them in orbs of pure fire that scorch the spell's victims and anyone else unlucky enough to be nearby. * Shield Orbs: Kil'jaeden conjures several orbs of energy that float above ground while orbiting around him. Each orb releases an unending barrage of shadow energy towards the Demon Lord's enemies until it is destroyed. * Flame Dart: The Deceiver hurls scores of explosive flame bolts at his opponents. Enemies struck by this spell are momentarily staggered, having their speed reduced by half for several seconds. * Sinister Reflection: At Kil'jaeden's command four identical reflections of an enemy coalesce into being, surrounding the original in a circle as they first appear. The Deceiver's creations are hostile towards all of his foes and will attack immediately upon being summoned. In combat the doubles utilize the original's own abilities against them and their allies. * Shadow Spike: The Deceiver assaults enemies with spikes composed of pure void energy that diminish the effect of healing abilities used on those injured by this accursed magic. * Armageddon (Nuclear Explosions): A spell that calls down a ceaseless hellish rain of meteors from the Twisting Nether. * Darkness of a Thousand Souls: The Deceiver gathers vast amounts of dark energy before unleashing it in a deadly burst of magic that travels in all directions. The blast is followed by a volley of shadow bolts that target all of the Demon Lord's enemies and afflict them with a curse, dealing additional damage over time. The damage inflicted by the curse will increase with each shadow bolt that strikes the opponent. = Dark Phase * Felclaws: Felfire engulfs Kil'jaeden's fists, granting his blows the ability to reduce an enemy's defense on successful attacks. Additionally, the demonic fire enveloping his hands spews forth with each raking slash delivered by the Demon Lord, washing over any foe foolishly standing in his path. * Nether Gale: Kil'jaeden harnesses the energies of the Nether, gathering them around himself and amplifying his natural defense by a tremendous amount. * Rupturing singularity: The Deceiver drops a pocket of extra-dimensional space onto the ground, rupturing on impact and causing a massive burst of energy that sends enemies flying. * Focused Dreadflame: Kil'jaeden begins to accumulate magical energy, fashioning it into the shape of an orb of pure fire. When released, the stored magic bursts forward, taking the form of a blazing beam of fire that incinerates everything in its path. * Shadow Reflections: The Deceiver severs fragments from the souls of his enemies, creating copies of them that wield the dark magic of their creator: ** Wailing Reflection: Kil'jaeden shapes the severed fragment of his enemy's soul into a dark revenant that assails their former self with sorrowful wails, unleashing waves of deadly void energy with each howl. The weeping of the phantom crescendos, growing louder and more powerful with every subsequent wail. ** Errupting Reflection: The Deceiver spawns several shadowy apparitions with the soul fragments ripped from his enemies. The shades rain fire down upon their former selves, unleashing salvos of fireballs that grow stronger with each consecutive attack. ** Hopeless Reflection: Kil'Jaeden brands the enemy's soul with hopelessness, summoning a twisted reflection of them after several seconds. The phantom channels dark magic that corrupts the ground around it, causing any enemy that treads upon it to become silenced, pacified and to suffer shadow damage for as long as they remain upon the desecrated ground. The corruption creeps forward, expanding the area of desecration with each passing moment while the apparition continues to cast. Silenced and pacified enemies are incapable of using their abilities or taking action against The Deceiver. * Deceiver's Veil: Shadows gather, plunging all enemies into impenetrable darkness. Darker then the blackest night, the veil robs Kil'jaeden's foes of their sight, leaving them to wander through the shadows blindly as they are beset upon by aberrant creatures that spawn from the darkness itself. ** Choking Shadow: The Veil chokes Kil'jaeden's opponents, absorbing the effects of healing magic and regenerative abilities used by the Demon Lord's foes. ** Shadowsoul: Malignant void-wraiths stalk the Deceiver's Veil. Composed of pure shadow energy, these Shadowsouls are invisible to those who lack the ethereal sight needed to see through the unnatural darkness. The aberrations will periodically become destabilized by the shadow magic stored within them, unleashing powerful bursts of shadow energy in the process. * Flame Orb: A spell that creates an orb of fire near an enemy's location that is capable of tracking it's target. The orb will continue to gain momentum until it has collided with the target, at which point it will explode, leaving behind a pool fire in the process. * Tear Rift: The Deceiver tears a rift in reality to a region in space with a strong gravitational pull. The rift pulls in Kil'jaeden's opponents towards it, inflicting continuously increasing damage the longer a target remains close to it. Others Victories: Defeats: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Nuclear Exploders Category:Supergods Category:Supergiants Category:Legendary Spell Users Category:Firebenders